Random Memes
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Five ReTi drabbles inspired by random music for FaerieFighter009.
1. Chapter 1

Random Memes

AN: I own nothing in this story including the song titles. This is for FaerieFighter009 so enjoy! Please R&R.

**Wanna Be An Angel-Akino Arai**

After wandering around the gallery by himself, Reno came back to where he had last seen her to find her still there. She was staring at that picture with a gaze of longing, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Babe, you okay?" Tifa looked at him as he asked this and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I just really like this painting." Reno came beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist. His chin alighted on her right shoulder as he stared at the piece of art. It was of a woman with dove wings sprouting from her shoulders.

"Pretty, but you don't need wings to fly." Tifa raised an eyebrow at that and Reno started kissing her neck, before kissing her lips. She was flying....

**Everybody's Changing-Keane**

Tifa and her friends had suffered a lot but somehow they had come through. And because of that Tifa soon realized that the man she loved wasn't her best friend. It was the red head who would always come to her bar. Flashing her that trademark smirk of his, he would place his money on the table and order his usual drink.

"Let me guess, Martini, right?" Tifa asked on this particular day. At her guess Reno shook his head.

"I'm looking for something else today." Here he placed his hand on hers and she blushed.

**Don't Leave Me-The All American Rejects**

His mind was racing as he saw her putting on her clothes, her body warmth leaving him far too soon for his liking.

"Tifa, please stay."

"Reno I can't, I have to go open the bar today, remember?" Reno pouted at her but she wasn't falling for that anymore. Once she was dressed she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, deciding she looked presentable. As her hand was on the door though she turned and came to Reno. Before he could speak she had her arms around him, her lips pressing hard against his. Once they broke apart, Reno had a goofy smile on his face.

"That's for the hours that I'm gone."

"Thanks for that..." Reno said, still smiling. Tifa chuckled and rolled her eyes before leaving.

**Voices-Akino Arai**

Tifa groaned as the noise penetrated her sleep addled brain. Opening her eyes, she saw the digital clock beside the bed. It was way too early for her to be woken up. The noise came back then and she stared at the sleeping form beside her.

"Then I said I'm a fluffy bunny." The Turk mumbled, chuckling to himself. He continued talking like this for sometime and Tifa had to fight back the urge to giggle and wake him up. He rolled over then, his lithe arms finding her sides and hugging tightly.

"So soft..." As Tifa lay in his arms and sleep claimed her, her last thought was that she couldn't wait to tease him about this tomorrow.

**Who's Crying Now-Journey**

The movie had been one of the saddest Tifa remembered seeing. Her boyfriend's chest was a testament to that as she had cried at nearly every scene. Reno wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay babe, it was just a movie."

"But it was so sad." Tifa replied, snuggling into his shoulder. She was content to lay there forever until she felt something wet land on her bare shoulder. Looking up, she saw Reno wiping his eyes. Smiling up at him deviously, she poked his side.

"Something bothering you Re?"

"It's the roof. It's leaky, see?" Here Reno pointed to the roof of her apartment.

"The roof's fine. It's okay to cry Reno, it was a sad movie."

"Turks don't cry." Reno said. Tifa just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"But Reno's do." Reno shut her up with a sensuous kiss then and she forgot all about his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Random Memes II

AN: I own nothing in this story. This chapter is for a friend on deviantart. Please R&R.

**Unwell-Matchbox Twenty**

Tifa walked by the still open bedroom door. Her boyfriend was still in bed, his Mako eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Am I going to have to drag you out of there?" Tifa asked.

"I like that idea." Reno responded. She sighed in annoyance and walked towards the bed, hands reaching out to grab him. She didn't expect to be grabbed, her lover's lithe body dragging her down beside him. He was grinning now and Tifa glared at him.

"You better let me up."

"Or what?"

"I'll hit you."

"No you won't." Reno replied. Tifa muttered under her breath about sexy boyfriends and their stupid red hair. "What was that?"

"I hate you." Reno just chuckled as she said this and hugged her.

"C'mon, just relax babe. You're way too stressed out. Let's just take a little nap, hmm?"

"No, because unlike some people around here, I'm not a sloth. And another thi- but Reno started kissing along her neck then, causing the fighter to moan despite herself.

"You can't resist me Tifa." Tifa wanted to fight him, but those lips looked far too inviting so she gave in, kissing him roughly on the lips. Once they broke apart, she lay her head in the crook of his neck. Sighing in contentment, she drifted off to sleep.

She'd pay him back later.

**Hold Me Now-The Thompson Twins**

If there was one thing Tifa liked better than Reno's skills in the sack it was cuddling. She was an addict for his arms around her. So when she got home that afternoon and found him relaxing on the couch she instantly plopped down beside him, arms tightly hugging him.

"Hello to you too babe."

"You love me right?" Tifa asked. Reno gave her a smirk, enjoying this game they played.

"You know I do. Do you love me?"

"No, I just love you for your body." At this one of Reno's hands went to his heart.

"The truth at last." Tifa tweaked his nose then and giggled at his expression.

"Just shut up and snuggle with me Re." Tifa ordered. Reno gave a salute and returned to doing just that.

**When I See You Smile-John Waite**

It was rare for Tifa to not smile. And her grin was usually sincere, her feelings there for the whole world to see. Reno, on the other hand, had probably truly smiled only once in his life.

She had been responsible for that. So when he lifted the veil from her face and kissed her in front of everyone she made a singe resolution: get him to smile at least once a day. Because as handsome as Reno was, he was even more so when he smiled at her.

**Love In Return-Spoken**

"What do you want for Christmas?" Tifa asked out of the blue during an unusually snowy day. Reno thought for a moment and then replied.

"Sex of course." Tifa whacked him over the head, her face crimson.

"I'm serious Re, something you want that you can't get every night."

"I don't get it every night." Reno pointed out, earning himself another whack on the head.

"Well if you tried harder-gah you're distracting me! Now answer my question and be honest." Her eyes seemed to be shooting off sparks and Reno decided to be sincere. Fumbling around in his pocket, he got down on one knee.

"I was going to wait until tonight to ask this but here it goes: the only thing I'm asking is for you to love me the same way that I love you. To be the one you've always wanted, the one you always needed. And I want to spend a lifetime by your side, so will you marry me?"

Tifa's brain had shut down. Which explained why it took her nearly a minute to reply.

"Are you serious?" But his glare answered that question. She hugged him then, nodding her head. "Yes I'll marry you!"

"Hope you don't mind a wedding for Christmas babe." Reno joked. But Tifa didn't pay any attention to him as she looked at the ring he had slipped onto her finger.

**How Far We've Come-Matchbox Twenty**

Tifa stared at her reflection. She was old. Her hair was gray, wrinkles and crow's feet marking her face, and she didn't even want to think about how many pounds her thighs had put on. But she wasn't alone in her aging. A wrinkled hand dropped gently on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, I'm looking for my wife, she's about your height and loves to cuddle, can you help me out?" Tifa's gaze shifted to her husband and rolled her eyes. Reno's hair was still mostly red, what was left anyway. His body was wrinkled and somewhat pudgy but his eyes were still that fascinating shade of blue and glowed with the same vitality they always did.

"I think I can if you can find my husband. He's not as handsome as you are of course and he likes to smoke even though he knows how unhealthy it is." They couldn't keep up the charade any longer after that and both laughed for several moments.

"Who's birthday is it today again?" Reno asked as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Adele's, she's four. I know your memory's not what it was Reno but do I need to send you to a home?"

"And what are you going to do while I'm in a home, hmm?"

"Sleep around with Vincent of course." Now it was Reno's turn to roll his eyes. He then looked into the mirror.

"I never thought we'd be a couple of old farts." Reno remarked. Tifa kissed her husband on the face then and hugged him.

"Everyone gets old. Now help me bake Adele's cake. I'll let you lick the spoon if you're a good boy." She turned to leave but soon felt Reno's fingers pinch her bottom. She whacked him over the head in return and together they left the room.

Somethings never get old, Tifa thought to herself.


End file.
